Roads That Don't End And Views That Never Cease
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: One-shot. -"You never know what you have until you're gone, but you're are the reason for me, that I can do this consistently."-


**A/N: **Okay, trying again. Taking a verse from **Roads That Don't End And Views That Never Cease **by **We Came As Romans **and doing a sort of song-fic thing. This song is longer, so again…only one verse. (: And yes, trying again for non-all dialogue. I'd like to thank **Rachel **though I really don't know why I thank random people who really had nothing to do with this. Oh…but I do want to thank **Matt **for finally giving me his seatbelt belt without saying '_If you can take it off me_.' (:

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER ISSUES APPLY HERE.**

* * *

**Roads That Don't End And Views That Never Cease**

"_This is how we love."_

* * *

_**So when it's over,**_

Jinx sighed, looking at the rose in the ceramic vase on top of her black wood dresser across the room from where she was currently sitting atop her bed, her legs stretched out in front of her. Her sketchpad, filled with random sketches of unicorns, faces, and scenes of the city, was flipped open to a page with a rough drawing of the rose in front of her.

_I knew he wouldn't stay—he was just protecting the city for Boy Blunder and his group of idiots, but why does it seem like—no. I won't let myself think like that. He's a hero and he's gone. Nothing more, _Jinx thought as she released another sigh that seemed heavy with thoughts.

Her door whooshed open, revealing a nervous See-More. "Hey Jinx…"

She glanced up hurriedly, stuffing the sketch pad beneath her pillows and sitting up straight, crossing her legs Indian style. "See-More, what are you doing?" She asked.

He flushed a bright red color. "Uh, I—the guys, wanted to celebrate, you know. Because Kid Flash left," he replied awkwardly stumbling over his words.

"I'll join later. I have some business to take care of," she lied smoothly.

He sighed and nodded, walking out of her room.

_**And I'm on my way back home,**_

Kid Flash took one last look at the city from the tower's window in the op center before zipping down to meet Robin at the door where he would take over patrolling the city once again.

"Hey Boy Wonder. How was your mystery project or whatever?" Kid Flash asked casually, leaning against the side of the building, trying not to think about what he was leaving behind in this city.

"Fine," Robin replied icily, walking past Kid Flash into the building. "Did you have more luck here about catching the Brotherhood or finding information?" He asked.

Kid Flash shrugged. "I had a bit of a run in with Stretch Marks, but nothing major. And I think the HIVE Five was thinking about joining them," he muttered.

"HIVE Five?"

"Yeah, I ran into them too. Quite a bit actual—"

"But did you learn anything? Where their base is located or anything?" Robin asked, trying to get to the point.

"No," Kid Flash sighed, running a hand through his messy red hair.

Robin glanced back at him and nodded. "Your work here is done. You're free to return back to—"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Kid Flash smiled weakly and turned around, stretching before he took off across the water, the wind caressing his hair. He was headed back home…in the opposite direction of the HIVE Five base.

_**I realize I'll be gone in another day,**_

Jinx had taken up to secretly sulking around the base, straining herself to not think about _him_, the guys cautiously avoiding her, not wanting to be hexed into next Sunday. See-More was the only one who made an effort to try and cheer her up, knowing that she just simply wasn't going through 'her time of month' because she never acted like this at that time.

"Hey, Jinx! I made you breakfast. Pancakes with _real_ maple syrup covering it, your favorite," he tried, holding the plate out to her.

She took it, nodded thanks, and stared down at the pancakes before dumping them into the trash _accidentally_. Jinx strolled back to her room, barely picking up her feet.

"Snotface," Gizmo muttered. "She wasted perfectly good pancakes!" He gasped, like it was atrocious.

See-More smacked his across his head with an oven mitt. "She's going through some…changes," he said, wincing at how bad that sounded.

Mammoth was digging through the trash, eating the pancakes Jinx dropped into the trash with his bare hands. "Changes?" He grunted, not believing See-More.

He sighed, shaking his head. "It'll pass over soon. Then we'll get back to stealing. In the mean time, find Billy. I know what could help cheer her up," he said with fake conviction. _I just hope she's not gone, _he thought, following the boys in their search for the living copy machine.

_**But twenty four hours can last me months.**_

Kid Flash lay on his couch, moaning as Spanish soap operas functioned as background noise in his apartment. He had patrolled the city for about two hours already, eaten more than he ever had for breakfast, slept like he was dead, and was currently dying of boredom.

_Sometimes, super speed feels like a chore, _he thought as he continued groaning, rolling over to look at his clock. Three minutes had passed since he last checked it. The couple onscreen was making out with fake passion and he threw the remote at the television, narrowly missing and hitting the wall.

He glanced back at the clock. One minute since he last checked it. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? _He thought, frustrated with himself that he couldn't control his brain. _Maybe a nap would help. _Kid Flash promptly rolled over, facing the back of the couch and fell asleep.

_She was sitting on a carousel unicorn sideways, her feet swinging in the air. She giggled and gestured for him to come closer. He reacted, reaching for her, but his feet felt like they were made of lead. Her hair was down, blowing wisps in front of her face, sending the scent of watermelon toward his nose._

_He began to run toward her, his muscles straining to work their hardest to make him satisfied. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach her. She was giggling again, her laughter like a melody to his ears._

"_Come closer, hurry up," she urged, leaning forward, crooking her finger to gesture him closer. He approached her easily now—_

Kid Flash's communicator rang, waking him from his reverie. He groaned, fumbling blindly with his eyes still closed for it. He sat up and flipped it open to reveal and tight-lipped Robin.

"Kid Flash?" Robin said, like it wasn't obvious that was who he was talking to.

"Yeah?" Kid Flash muttered in reply, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We have a crisis."

_**Maybe I can't take this strain.**_

* * *

**A/N: **MWAHAHAHAHA. I'm proud of myself. :D And you should be too because I'm stepping outside of my comfort zone and just tackling these things. Also, I don't have a Beta reader, so sorry for any OOC-ness or any mistakes I made. If practice made perfection, wouldn't we stop practicing when we reached perfection? Think about it. Okay. And I will sing you out once again from the same song I used for this fan-fic. :D Please review! _**YOU'RE SO FAR AWAY AND THIS IS WHERE I WILL ALWAYS BE, ON THE ROADS THAT DON'T END, AND THE VIEWS THAT NEVER CEASE, WITH A BITTERSWEET FEELING!**_


End file.
